The Coffee Shop Romance
by sherripolos
Summary: Just an ordinary coffee shop, when continuously running into the same person leads to a love you never thought you'd ever have. A Stef and Lena Love story. Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this, as you can see is a Stef and Lena story. I have chosen not to include any of the children, and focus purely on their relationship. This is not how they actually met, just another story on they did. I have also not included the actual ages or some other details, eg Lena is Vice Principle, rather than Assistant Vice Principle and they are both in their twenties. I do not own The Fosters, nor the characters. Sorry for any mistakes or typos and enjoy the story! Also, I'm British so sorry if I don't use the right lingo - I'm trying! Please Fav & Review, and of course - enjoy!**

Pouring over her book, with her left eyebrow slightly raised in concentration Lena Adams was in her element enjoying the last ten minutes of her lunch break. The hand not occupied by ' _We Need to Talk About Kevin_ ' drew small circles over the cup of coffee steaming beside her. Her long, slightly wavy hair draped over her bare shoulders, as she sported an off-the-shoulder floral jumpsuit, with her red blazer on the back of her seat. She sat with such elegance, having a somewhat regal aura. Lena's elegance shone from her, something noticeable to people walking past her in the street. She was like a classic painting, a vintage vinyl, an old wine. She simply had a such a class about her, one that she was almost unaware of, but others did not miss easily. Moving her hand away from her coffee she began twirling strands of her hair around her fingers then letting go and feeling it seep back to its original state. She twirled it as if attempting to recreate the curls she so badly wishes she hadn't got. Curls that stole hours of her time trying to mask them, to erase her heritage, to repress her roots and rebel against her mother.

Every lunch break she had from her job as Vice Principal at Anchor Beach Lena spent at this coffee shop, getting lost in her novels, or her odd habit of people-watching; creating fictional scenarios for each of them in her head, unbeknown to them or to anyone sitting around her. Since breaking up with her long-time, problematic, unfaithful girlfriend, Gretchen, Lena struggled to find peace in her apartment which she now single handedly lived in. Not only had Gretchen taken away Lena's trust, she had also taken away a part of Lena herself. Lena no longer believed the compliments people gave her, she no longer believed in kind gestures, thinking there was more to them, something else she should be giving them in return. Gretchen had stolen Lena's heart, her confidence, her trust, as well as her unfaltering love; she had left her heartbroken and picking up the pieces by herself, desperate to eventually move on.

Hearing voices over a radio Lena's head snapped up as she saw two officers in uniform and immediately started looking around for trouble that might be occurring. With no such luck, her eyes returned to the officers, their posture tall. One a man, one a woman. She saw their guns in their belts, gulping found herself clutching her book harder, not sure what comfort that would bring to her. Trying to snap out of her discomfort towards the firearms, objects that took the lives of so many people in her neighbourhood growing up, Lena returned to their faces. The man was the closest of the two to her, early thirties, late twenties she predicted. He had tanned skin, with dark hair, little feathers of ash colours here and there. His uniform was slightly tight over his solid figure as he rocked from foot to foot - the inpatient type she assumed.

Stood slightly behind him Lena saw the woman, blonde, young, she must have been in her twenties Lena thought. Her hair was pinned up behind her head, not a strand astray, almost military-like. Her skin glowered with a subtle Californian tan; she was strong, that much Lena could tell, with the slight movements she made making her muscles slightly flex. Even facially her jawline and bone structure was prominent, breathtakingly so. She was beautiful, Lena could tell that much. The pair were not noisy yet Lena could hear them laughing, playfully nudging each other every so often, with the occasional, 'Woah! That is so not true!' being heard numerous times in soft Californian accents. From across the room, she could see the woman's eyes glisten as she laughed. She could see her stand that little taller as she scanned the room every so often as if she was still working; she was a woman in charge, a woman with confidence, so she thought.

As the pair finally got to the counter once the queue had gone down, Lena snapped out of her trance and blushed after thinking about how much she had thought about the two. Her friend Jenna often joked Lena should be a criminal profiler or something due to her observational levels. However, they both agreed this was only due to Lena's over-imaginative mind, due to her being the bookworm she is.

Lena heard the two thank the barista, and her gaze went back up. Slowly she pushed the hair falling over one of her shoulders to her back, leaving her skin bare, her teeth soon found her bottom lip, a nervous habit since childhood, and a slight dimple appeared on her cheek from her subconscious smile. The blonde scanned the room again before leaving, catching the eye of the beautiful woman already looking her way. The blonde stopped, as she realised the woman was looking her way, and she hadn't just accidentally caught her eye. The cop gave a slight smile to the Lena, who quickly returned the gesture with her dimples deepening and her blush growing. The blonde turned and follow out the male officer, as did Lena's gaze turn back to her book, attempting, and failing to find where she was in the page while all her head was spinning with the female, blonde, beautiful cop. The cop who wore a gun on her belt. A gun. A firearm. Lena gave a shudder as goose bumps rippled over her skin. She brought her hair back over to conceal her bare shoulders and soon found herself putting on her red blazer placing the book in her bag and chugging down the black, now cold, coffee. Lena left flustered, uncertain why, as she made her way back to work.

The next lunchtime Lena returned to her usual spot, yet today she was joined by Jenna. The two often had their catch ups at this time, as Jenna often having late shifts at the hospital straight afterward. They had been friends since college as they had had rooms next door to each other. They had been there for each others tears, laughs, and full on meltdowns, yet still as adults they found the time for each other and gossiped like school girls with every chance they had.

Jenna filled Lena in with how domestic life with Kelly and their son Garret was treating her, to which Lena giggled. After having known Jenna for so long she would never have pictured her as the settling down time, in a domestic partnership with a little boy. Lena felt a sort of jealousy, she had wanted to settle with Gretchen, no, she was settling with Gretchen. She had wanted to have children with Gretchen, to get some sort of certification of their commitment, whether it of been marriage or domestic partnership. Just something, something to have in writing, to make them a couple in the eyes of the state, to signify she was her significant other. Yet all dreams of that were shattered when Lena managed to get an earlier flight back from a teachers' conference to surprise her girlfriend for their anniversary, only to find her in between the legs of a girl, who looked significantly younger, young enough to be a Freshman at college.

But here her and Jenna were babbling away about Garret's first words (unsurprisingly mama), his steps, his coos and his smell. Lena was aching inside, hiding holding her hand against her stomach under the table.

"So have you heard anything from Oh-So-Fabulous-Bitch-Face?" Jenna jumped in, clearly nosing into what was going on in her best friends romantic life.

"Jenna," Lena warned. Although she was mad at Gretchen, furious, she still refrained herself from calling her name which was less than civilised. "No, I have not heard anything from Gretchen." She said putting emphasis on the woman's name. "And to be honest I don't think I ever will." She bowed her head, pretending to wipe something off her dress that wasn't even there, anything to try and escape Jenna's saddened, worried gaze.

Lena looked towards her coffee, going to grab the mug, before realising it was empty. Glancing over to Jenna's she could see they were both in need of a refill.

"More coffee?" She chimed, desperate to get away from the conversation. Jenna nodded, before sighing at Lena's lame excuse to change the conversation.

"Please." She said offering bills to cover the cost.

"This one's on me." Lena winked before going up to the counter where a few people stood.

Getting in line Lena's head was completely elsewhere when the sound of the radios came into the shop. Turning around Lena saw the two cops, the same ones she had seen the previous day and quickly snapped her head around, fumbling with the empty cups in her hand.

She was nervous, she felt it. Her stomach seemed to inhibit butterflies, the reason for which she had no idea. She didn't know this woman, not even a name. She had never spoken to her or made contact with her, and only very briefly made eye contact with her. But still, she tensed as the pair came up behind her and joined the queue.

"I'm hungry." She heard the woman grumble to the man stood beside her. "Oooh, there is cake. Damn have you seen the size of that stuff Mike?" Nudging Mike in the side she pointed to the counter with all the cakes presented neatly, the deliciousness oozing off them. The blondes stomach gave a loud growl as if responding to her exclamation and Lena let out a little laugh turning around and seeing the woman who was hiding her own laugh herself.

"God you're so noisy Foster." The man nudged his shaking his head while laughing.

 _Foster_. Lena made a mental note.

The woman rolled her eyes, making Lena giggle some more.

"I guess as you've been here before you may know," She said, directing this at Lena who turned her body around to face the cop ever so slightly. "Do those cakes taste as good as they look?" There was an innocence in her tone, yet also a sultry tone. Or was that Lena overthinking? She felt a pang in her stomach, with the butterflies she had previously felt whirling around like a hurricane. She cleared her throat, blushing violently before barely audibly whispering her reply.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and follows! I'm so excited to see where this all goes and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! All mistakes are mine, and again, please let me know what you think! Enjoy! (Reminder I'm English UK so sorry for 's' instead of 'z' etc!**

After working her solidly all morning Lena found herself standing in the queue of the coffee shop, absentmindedly running her fingers through her long, steam-straightened hair. Pulling her from her imagination she felt a vibration of her cell in her black leather bag. Pulling it out and glancing at the screen she saw Monte, her boss, had texted her. Something that was becoming a daily occurrence.

 _Lena, I know you're on your lunch and everything but we have a slight situation which I haven't experienced yet. I kinda need your help, the parents are here now so could you get back here ASAP? Sorry Again, Monte._

Rolling her eyes at the boards' ridiculous decision to put someone with no educational background and no experience with children as a principle, especially when she was clearly the perfect participant for the job herself Lena, let out a sharp and stressed breath out. Tapping her fingers on the keyboard she text her boss back. Although she didn't mind helping a friend out, Monte was beginning to take advantage of all the work Lena was doing. Often putting a lot of her principle work on to Lena also. Lena was exhausted, yet glad for the distraction, anything to keep her mind off how isolating and lonely her life and home was. Without even thinking of a different solution she sent:

 _Sure, I'll make it take out. Be back in 10 - don't worry - all we be good! Lena_

Even Lena was not convinced by the false optimism she tried to present and placed her order to the barista before returning her phone to her bag. Grabbing her favourite perfume she sprayed around her neck and over her thin, delicate wrists - prepping herself for returning to work, and to some possibly annoyed parents.

The coffee shop was beginning to fill up with people on their lunch breaks or getting take outs and the hustle and bustle in Lena's usually quite resort was making her feel uneasy. She was struggling to concentrate and internally begged for the barista to hurry up with her order so she could return to work, to her small, quiet, complacent office.

"Lena!" The barista shouted, calling the name scrawled over the paper cup filled with her fuel for the next few tedious hours.

"Yes!" She sighed, relieved. Moving over towards the counter to get the coffee she spun around to exit the shop, her shoulder banging against another person, jolting her hot drink in her hand.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, flustered, focusing on keeping her cup upright, not having looked up to see whom she had bumped into.

"Lena…" The blonde cop read from the cup. "It's okay love, you didn't get me. Did you get yourself? Are you hurt? Did it scald you?" Concern flashing through the blonde woman's eyes she reached out to hold Lena's forearm. Lena felt a pang in her stomach as the blonde's skin hit hers. Almost like a mini electric current hitting her skin, her body tensed in response.

"I'm - I'm fine," Lena replied. Out of everyone who she could have bumped into, it had to be the cop, this beautiful, blonde, captivating, caring woman. "I'm so sorry I should've looked where I was going. I'm such a klutz." She blushed, realising the woman had still not let go of her arm and was still holding her gaze intently.

"No it's fine love." There, that word swooned in again. ' _Love'_ , the word flowed so elegantly and swiftly out of the blonde's mouth. It made Lena's stomach tie in knots and her head go dizzy with thoughts. _'Oh if only I knew her name… If I could meet her without the other cop attached to her side… If I could know more about her… If I wasn't so shy…'_ Lena thought. "But seriously though," She snapped Lena out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, erm well I think so, just trying to go at a hundred miles an hour I guess." She sighed, feeling the hand rub against her arm, and then tap it lightly a few times as though a farewell before pulling away. "But thank you, erm.." Lena squinted trying to see the cops name tag, only to find 'Foster', something she already knew and had ingrained in her mind on there.

The blonde realised what Lena was trying to do, before confirming. "Stef, Stefanie Foster." Putting her hand out, aware of the slight shake it was doing. What was happening to her? Stef was not normally a nervous person, especially not with people due to her line of work, but this woman had such an effect on her. An effect she was not ready to really acknowledge, nor let it get the better of her. Without leaving it too long she felt Lena's hand in hers as they shared a brief, and slightly awkward handshake.

Smiling and stuttering Lena moved away, turning her body more towards the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She stated, showing a somewhat mischievous grin before heading towards the door. There she left Stef confused as to what had just happened; was Lena having these knots and butterflies like she was having?

"Don't go too fast! I wouldn't want to have to arrest you!" Stef called after her, then, after having realised what she had just said a wave of embarrassment hit her. As Stef turned towards the counter, she was to be served next. She saw Mike, to her left, silently chuckling away, his shoulders moving up and down and a slight tear coming down his cheek in amusement.

"What is so funny?" She asked him, slightly raising her eyebrow, and her lip pulling to one side. But this only increased his chuckled, making herself go red. Was it that noticeable that this woman whom she had only met a few times made her a nervous wreck? As well as making a complete and utter fool of herself.

"God Stef!" He laughed. "Is that why you wouldn't agree to a second date with me?"

"What? You think I - You think I? - Oh no, Mike. No. That was just -. I was just-" She managed, tripping over her words, blushing deeper and deeper, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

"And here I was thinking it was because I drink too much. God Stef, I should've known, you're always checking those chicks out outside Mario's! And teasing her about arresting her - Oh now I know what you're into" His eyes were wide as he winked, knowing he was on to something. Stef had always tried to be some kind of discreet, to make it look like she was out looking for trouble, but sometimes just wanted to see some other people. Her circle of friends consisted of her colleagues, the men on the beat. There were two other women in her department, neither of the pair had ever tried to make conversation with Stef, and whenever Stef had started the conversation they simply cut her short in one small statement. Of course, Stef loved the company she had with her pals, she enjoyed the banter, the laughs, the way they treated her like one of them - with respect of course. Yet sometimes she craved the company of women. Or just a woman. Someone whom she could confide in. Maybe even someone she could love…

"Watch it, Mike. I mean it, seriously. You know I didn't mean what I said like that, it was a joke that I clearly didn't think over in my head. And no I did not not see you for a second date because of your drinking, however, you probably should do something about that… And I didn't not go out with you because I'm-" She paused, not wanting to say it out loud.

"What? Gay? Into women?" He pushed. "A lesbian?" His voice raised teasingly. Stef knew he was not pushing to be mean, they had been friends for years, Mike had always wanted to be something more - he was just simply curious.

"No Mike I'm not gay." Stef slurred. Feeling uncomfortable she finally reached the counter and placed her order.

"Okay. Whatever." Mike replied with his hands up in defence. "But for the record," he added. "You know I'll always be here for you Stef. You're my partner, I've got your back."

"Back at you brother." She smiled as she took her food and drink back to the cruiser where she would wait for Mike.

Later that night, Stef lay in her bed with thoughts tangentially spiralling around and brewing in her head. Was her sexuality going to uncover itself now, just because of one woman? Something she had tried to repress for so long. Something she could barely say out loud for fear of disliking herself more. Was all that had gone on with Tess and her father going to get the better of her again? No. She was stronger now, confident even. She stood that little bit taller now, accomplished, proud; something being in the force made her. She had built her life for herself, she would not falter at strangers expectations on what was right and what was not. Turning over on her side she faced her night stand, seeing a photograph of her, her mother and her father from when Stef was six. They were all stood there around a sandcastle Stef was so proud of. It had been a hot Californian summer, and that weekend, Sharon and Frank had taken Stef to the beach on one of Franks' rare days off. Oh, what she would give to go back to a simpler time. Before her parents' divorce, Tess, before life got so busy and real. Rubbing her nose with her index finger Stef tried to calm and comfort herself. Trying to do anything she could to try and make it so she got a second of sleep that night; but no matter what she did all she could think about was that mocha skinned, beautiful woman. Lena. The Lena whom tugged at everything she tried to keep down. The Lena who had made her say the corniest of things.

"'I'll have to arrest you'. God Stefanie Marie." She lay laughing at herself, before eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
